


A Means to an End

by LourenskiA



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Gray-Asexuality, M/M, Mind Games, Minor Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Non-Explicit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Struggles (Hazbin Hotel), staticlovetune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourenskiA/pseuds/LourenskiA
Summary: There was a purpose behind the Radio Demon's every action, no matter how mindless they seemed at times. He would never let himself under another man for carnal pleasure alone. There had to be another reason, something entirely different that made him vibrate with excitement.The knowledge of Vox's cruel punishment kept him awake at night. The television overlord was cursed with a mechanical body that numbed his senses, making him grieve the fulfillment of the touches he so craved. The idea of inflicting such miserable suffering on the other made Alastor eager.Vox couldn't help but desperately take everything he was offered.How utterly pitiful.
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	A Means to an End

**Author's Note:**

> Staticlovetune Week is around the corner and I have to say this ship hit me with the force of a thousand bricks. I'm just in the mood for these two assholes right now. I'm also very restless and just had to get something written. It's very late, so excuse me for any mistakes you may find. Feel free to point them out.  
> This isn't supposed to be very elaborate or deep, just an idea I had out of the blue and decided to write down. Hope it makes for a good read nonetheless. Tags and rating may change. My writing controls itself, after all.

Angel Dust took his business seriously, despite the obnoxious, extravagant way in which he advertised his services. The spider demon wasn't one to mix work with feelings. Yet, Alastor could still perceive the faint annoyed twist of his lip as the Radio Demon placed the roll of bills on the bedside table.

─ Thank you for your time.

Alastor made no attempt to conceal his own frown of annoyance when his politeness was blatantly ignored. He watched as the male spider, still reclined against the pillows, reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, leaving his earned payment untouched.

The deer demon sighed and turned on his heel. Did he create a situation more complicated than it was worth? Perhaps.

As he reached for the door knob, Angel's casual, albeit sarcastic tone made him pause.

─ Hope you find what you learned _useful._

Alastor grinned and opened the door, letting that be the end of their exchange as he stepped out of the room, walking out into the shadows.

Was he willing to bear with the consequences as long as he could carry out his plan? Definitely.

Requesting Angel Dust's services as a form of guidance was merely a step towards another goal, but the restlessness the spider tried so desperately to mask at Alastor's request in and of itself made their encounter all the more entertaining.

" _Teach me how to please a man_." That was his request. He made sure that his tone and posture left no room for questions. It didn't stop said questions from swimming freely around Angel's head. Even if he refrained from voicing them, the Radio Demon could still _hear_ them buzzing in the air, causing interference in his frequency.

" _Why?_ " " _Why do **you** want this?_"

" ** _For who?_** "

Regardless, Angel Dust delivered, as was to be expected. Alastor wanted to laugh at the male spider's idiocy. He complied and taught him _thoroughly_ , though he was purposefully rougher in his ministrations.

The Radio Demon knew exactly why.

_Jealousy._

What a fool. Had he known that Alastor would use his newly acquired knowledge to _torture_ rather than please, he would've considered himself lucky.

The only reason he intended to use his body as a pleasure tool for another man was the immeasurable suffering it would cause.

He despised Vox with every fiber of his being.

Vox craved him just as intensely in return.

He was overcome by some sort of sadistic rush at seeing the television demon lusting for one as unreachable as the Radio Demon. Alastor intended to enjoy the pleasure of denying his enemy's desires for the rest of eternity.

As such, he never expected that eavesdropping on a phone call could cause him to change his strategy so drastically in the game he played with his rival. His poor mother in heaven taught him that eavesdropping on conversations that weren't meant for his ears wasn't polite or gracious by any means, but alas, once he grasped the meaning behind it, he simply couldn't bring himself to walk away.

"─ _Vox? He's a fucking freak. He **can barely feel** a thing but keeps going **on and on** like the desperate bitch he is. I can't tell him to fuck off 'cause he's best buds with Val, but believe me Cherri. Even if he pays well, sometimes I really want to._" ─ Angel had said over the phone, unaware of the deer demon soaking up every bit of information just around the corner.

On any other occasion, Alastor would find it extremely inappropriate for the sex worker to loudly discuss his private affairs as he casually strutted down the hotel's hallways, but this particular piece of information was too shocking for him to pay manners any mind. In fact, it made him buzz in a different way, with some kind of new, twisted excitement. The fact that he could have missed it had he not stayed long enough to listen bothered him greatly. He could hardly believe fate was so kind as to bless him with such precious knowledge.

He spent a few days mulling over it, staring with wide eyes at the ceiling all night long, his body demanding something else other than what little rest he needed.

He thought of Angel's every word carefully, replaying the phrases over and over in his mind, meticulously thinking over their meaning to the point of near obsession.

It would seem Vox was more machine than human in more ways than just his appearance. A mind that reeled trapped inside of a body that was nearly numb.

Vox still craved the pleasures of the flesh despite knowing the blissful end was nearly impossible to reach. Even if his senses were numbed, he never stopped chasing. He kept reaching out to it, until he inevitably fell into the bottomless, merciless pits of madness.

Alastor tossed and turned in his bed, his heart pounding inside of his chest. It dawned on him that denying the sick wishes of his nemesis was closer to an act of mercy rather than the punishment he intended it to be.

Oh, how it would make Vox writhe and ache to have him spread before him, ready for him to touch and use as he pleased. Of course the television overlord wouldn't think twice before reaching out to his prize. He would certainly give and take as much as he could, until he was thoroughly drained.

Vox would ravish him. It made the deer demon shudder. However, the thought of his rival not being able to **_feel_** it when he finally had the object of his wicked fantasies willing to receive everything he could give...

It would be like chewing a forkful of the most delicious dish in existence but being unable to taste it.

Alastor could not think of a better method of torture.

He leaped out of bed the moment his mind set itself on his new objective.

His unwavering smile allowed him to appear as clam and classy as ever, but he had to give his shaking hands a moment before feeling confident enough to seek what would eventually become the cherry on top of his cruel scheme.

Inexperience was never a synonym of ignorance or innocence. Alastor had an idea of what he was required to do. Nevertheless, he recognized that he lacked understanding of certain _techniques_ that were sure to make a man like Vox lose his mind completely.

Angel Dust was pretty good at keeping his mouth shut when paid the right amount. Alastor's determination did not allow his pace to falter as he set out to _purchase instructions_ , as he preferred to put it, from the one individual who could provide them like no other.

Even if he still wasn't quite found of the profession, for once, the deer demon appreciated the spider's professionalism.

When the time came to torment his enemy, Alastor felt almost inclined to treat the spider demon to dinner for passing down his knowledge so well. Alastor did not have to make a great show out of it, or even put much effort into his first few actions.

All it took was to manifest into Vox's quarters and follow a memorized list of very few, simple steps.

Step one was walking up to the startled overlord, taking note of how the pixels that composed his expression on the screen he had for a head flickered to something that could be perceived as anxious.

Step two was to bite his lip in a teasing manner as he undid his bowtie and slowly unbuttoned his jacket, instantly preventing the television demon from raising his guard in his presence.

The pixels shifted to something akin to contradiction, somewhere between apprehension and excitement as red pixelated eyes watched the Radio Demon lean over his work desk with enticing fluidity.

**_Bullseye._** _Easier than his buddy's whores._

Step three was to be a gentleman and greet his long-time rival like he deserved.

─ Long time no see, _Vox._ Enjoying your night much?

The involuntary, artificial sound of a gulp sounded from deep inside the TV demon's chest. He visibly tensed when Alastor circled the desk to stand in front of the chair he was sitting on. The deer demon's uncharacteristic display was enough to shatter his usual smug facade before he could even put it on.

─ What do you want?

It was all Vox was able to get out. Alastor chuckled, rejoicing in the way his nemesis jumped when he reached forward to run a sharp fingernail down his chest.

Alastor noticed how his mechanical body steadily emitted heat, and the closer he got, the more it increased. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, just a curious detail.

The Radio Demon let his words drip from his tongue like sweet venom.

─ I just happened to feel particularly bored tonight, my old friend. It is not an easy feat to remain entertained at all times. Besides, recently it reached my ears that you seem to be facing quite the predicament when it comes to **_feeling._**

He accentuated his statement by sinking his claw into that warm chest hard enough to make any other demon recoil in pain.

Vox did not move an inch, but the shift to something horrified on that face of pixels made it clear that he caught on to Alastor's line of thinking.

The TV demon's hand flew to wrap tightly around Alastor's thin wrist, his voice dropping an octave in warning.

─ **Get out.**

Alastor could barely contain a giggle of excitement as he saw the expression of dread on that stupid, nearly blindingly bright screen.

The deer demon growled and grabbed the other's collar with his free hand.

─ Oh, **darling.** We both know I'm not going anywhere.

Alastor did not know what sins Vox could have committed in order to deserve such a cruel punishment. The television overlord could spent the whole night denying it and it still wouldn't change the fact that he would inevitably reach out to his enemy if he indeed decided to listen and leave.

The Radio Demon was as much of a sick sinner himself, but to him, the kind of torture that was about to transpire was the exact opposite of punishment.


End file.
